A Taste of Forbidden Love
by blessedwhitelady
Summary: Hermionie has problems with Ron, and finds she starts to love someone she cannot. For if Hermione does, her friends might betray her...My first fan-fic, please review
1. "Why is Life So Hard?!?"

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns these characters, not me, but I do own the story-line.

Author's Note: I cannot spell and I'm a lazy person so I didn't feel like changing all the Hermione's to Hermione's (note the extra i). Oh well, I hope you like it J . Please rewiew!

~~~

Chapter 1

"Why is life so hard?!?"

It was dark in the Great Hall, as 6th year Hermionie Granger lie staring up at the glowing stars (the ceiling had been enchanted to look like the sky outside). She had been coming here for the last 3 weeks, to be alone to think.

Hermionie had been with Ron for the last 6 months, but they had been having problems for the last month or so. Thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak, she had been able to get back and forth through the corridors without getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Of coarse, she hadn't told Ron where she was going every night; he would want to go with her. He was always asking her, but would never tell him. Hermionie loved being alone to think.

'How did I ever get along without time by myself?' Hermionie thought. 'I mean, Ron is always following me around, I'm surprised I even get to do this.'

Hermionie knew Ron loved her, and she loved him too, but as she lye there under the stars, she started to think, 'I love Ron, but not the same way. I love him as a friend, and if I break up with him, how could we go on being best friends? It would be too awkward.'

Then she started to cry. This wasn't the first time she'd cried because of Ron. She knew that if she broke up with him, he would never talk to her again, and she didn't want that. 'Why is life so hard?!?' she screamed in her head.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'I'm have a headache, it's getting late, and I have class in the morning.'

She had started to get up when one of the doors opposite of her opened. Even though Hermionie had Harry's cloak, she could still be heard and felt, and she didn't want to get in trouble, so she quickly laid back down.

She heard whoever had come in lay on one of the other house tables. Then he started to cry. Hermionie could tell it was a boy, even if he was only crying. 'It must be his first time here.' She thought, 'but now I have to wait until he leaves before I can go.'

Hermionie looked over to see who at was, but couldn't tell at first. All she could see was his white-blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She could see the tears running down the sides of his face and thought 'He looks so sweet and innocent'. She kind of felt sorry for him…until she realized who it was.

Draco Malfoy, the evil Draco Malfoy, crying! She never thought she would see the day when Draco would cry. A part of her wanted to laugh out loud, but another part wanted to run her fingers through his hair and tell him it was ok.

She almost burst out laughing at this thought, but somehow managed not to.

Hermionie jumped as Draco finally found words. He shouted "WHY IS LIFE SO HARD?!?" Then started to cry even more then before.


	2. "Trust Me"

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling's people…not mine…my story-line, not hers.

Authors Note: Hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one more.

~~~

Chapter 2

"Trust me"

"Tell me about it," replied Hermionie accidentally. Then said to herself, 'Oh no, that wasn't smart at all.' And almost started to cry again.

"Who's there," Draco said viciously, trying to regain his pride.

At first, Hermionie didn't answer. She was trying to think of a way out of the mess she just got herself into. Then she got an idea. 

Quickly as possible, Hermionie hopped off the table, pulled out one of the chairs, knelt down, took off the cloak, and set it on the chair.

Draco had already stopped crying and started walking her way. He was halfway there when, "Sorry if I startled you Malfoy, I was just laying under my house table, you know, thinking about…well, I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems…" 

She had walked over to Draco, and was now standing right in front of him. A look of relief spread across his face, as he gave Hermionie a small smile.

"Whatever," he said, "I'm just glad you're not Filch."

"Speaking of Filch, with all that noise you made, he should be here any second," and at that moment, they could hear footsteps running their way.

At once, Hermionie grabbed Draco's hand and said, "Close your eyes, and trust me. I don't want to get in trouble either."

Draco obeyed, and with his eyes closed, Hermionie led him to the invisibility cloak. Hermionie let go of Draco's hand, grabbed the cloak, flung it over Draco and herself, and as she checked to make sure the cloak covered them, whispered in his ear "Stay quiet, and don't move." 

At that very second, Filch came bursting through the door, gasping for air. "I know you're in here," he said, as he started to look around. "I heard you scream, you couldn't have gone far." Filch said in an annoyed voice.

Hermionie and Draco waited at least twenty minutes while Filch searched the Great Hall. 

Then all three of them heard a loud crash come from far away that could have woken up the whole castle.

"Oh…I'll get that Peeves," Filch said, "I know it's him again," and stormed out.

Once they could no longer hear Filch's angry footsteps, Draco said "Can I open my eyes now?" "Yes," replied Hermionie, "but don't scream, ok?"

A second later, she heard Draco gasp, which meant he opened his eyes. "What did you do me, Granger?!" Draco said, sounding very worried, "I can't see my body!" Hermionie started to giggle, "It's ok, your body is fine. Now, I know you won't tell anyone what just happened, because you'll get in trouble too. And I know there was no reason for me to save you from getting a detention and losing a lot of House Points. But…anyways, if you don't want to get in trouble, then I'll take you back to your Common Room…" Hermonie said this all very fast, obviously anxious for his answer.

"O-ok," he said, still shaken up from what just happened.


	3. Back to the Common Room

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own any of the characters *sigh*, but I do own the story J , so no stealing!!!!

Authors Note- Hi again everyone, sorry it took me so long to type this chapter up! (Due to recent events at my house, I haven't been able to write or type for the last two weeks).

~~~

'Okay?' Hermione thought, meaning to say it out loud. She could feel the warmth of Draco's body radiating on her. She liked that feeling. She also liked being here, alone with Draco; it seemed so forbidden, but so right. She wanted to stay like this, forever.

"So…are we going to go, or are we just going to stand here all night?" Draco asked jokingly, knocking Hermione out of her trance. "Sorry," she said. "You'll have to lead, I've never been to your common room." "Oh sure, I'd love to be the leader." Draco said happily.

Hermione locked her arm around Draco's. "Umm…Granger, what did you do that for?" said Draco, surprised. "So I don't walk the wrong way. If we're walking and someone sees only my foot or something, what are they gonna think? This is the best way." "I guess, well, lets go," he said.

And so they started to walk. Down to the dungeons, turning so many times, that Hermione started to get dizzy. "Draco, do you know where you're going?" "Of coarse I do Hermione. My common room is right around the corner, I'm sure I won't get caught here, so you can go now." "Alright, goodbye Malfoy, see you tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to fake being happy.

Draco then got out of the cloak, and now Hermione could see him. 'He looks even better than before,' She thought. "Goodbye Granger," said Draco, trying to she her, but couldn't, because she was still under the cloak. "Good bye," Hermione said softly. 

Draco started walking away and stopped in front of a stretch of bare atone wall. "Toad eyes," said Draco softly, and a stone concealed in the wall slid open. Draco looked in Hermiones direction and walked in his common room. 

Hermione was devastated to see him go. The hour or so they spent together had been the happiest time she had in along time. Hermione sighed and started to walk back to Gryffindor Common Room.

~~~

So….okay, what do think, good, bad, whatever??? Please review, I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least 30, so get started!!!


	4. Ch. 3 1/2- The Inbetween Chapter

Authors Note- Hi people that are reading this fic, well I'm sooooooooooooooooooo very very sorry it took me this long to type up this chapter, but I don't have a lot of time to anything, now that I have to go to driving school. I'll try post the next chapter asap, but I'm not really sure when that will be, so until then, I hope this little bit of writing will hold you, or better, try reading the author LoPotter , she is very good and I have a feeling you will like what she does. Also, I know I said that I wasn't going to post again til I got 30 reviews, but I lied, my story is not good enough to get that many…well, onto the story.

~~~

Chapter 3 ½

The In between Chapter

(To short to be a real one)

After Hermione left Draco, she got lost in the dark moldy dungeons for a while. She finally found the staircase to the entrance hall, but had to wait for Peeves to leave because he was writing things about Flich on the walls, and drawing a picture of Mrs. Norris with no head. Hermione didn't want to walk through him, so she just decided to wait until he left.

When she had finally gotten back to Gryffindor Tower at 2:00 am, she had to put Harry's cloak back in his trunk. Carefully sneaking into the 6th years dormitories, she put the cloak in the bottom of the trunk, where Harry kept it. After doing this, she got into bed and couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, but couldn't get her mind off Draco. The smell of his hair. The feel of his warm skin. 'I'll never get to sleep if I keep thinking like this.' She thought, but couldn't surpress a smile. To get to sleep, she decided to think about Potions.

It was 6:30 am, and the sun was just starting to raise, when she finally fell asleep thinking about Neville making that potion explode last week.

~~~

Ok, so you don't _have_ to review on this lil chapter, but I'll be very happy if you do!!!


End file.
